Pocket Monster Black and White Life
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: The Unova area, a new trainer or two, a world gone awry... many things are not right here. Original Characters, Original Pokemon World.
1. Chapter 1

LDD: Answer to the first questions I think I will get asked by readers.

Q: Is the Demoonica in this story the same one as in my BishiWorld stories?

A: Yes and No. You will find out more details in the story because I'm not giving things away up here.

Q: Do I need to read those huge BishiWorld stories to understand this story?

A: No. Related very loosly to several other stories I have posted, but there is no need to read those first. You will be confused by some referances though in chapter one.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pocket Monster Black and White Life

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 1 : The Begining

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica opened her eyes to the early moring sun. She felt good for being where she was... wait, shouldn't she not really feel anything, considering? She sat up quickly and glanced around the room. She didn't recognize any of it as hers. There was an alarm clock, set to go off in another ten minutes. It was shaped like a Pokemon-seibutsu... she tried to remember it's name, Pikachu? Some yellow mouse-thing anyway. Actually, the room seemed to have several items shaped like various critters.

"Demi!" Came a voice from outside the room's door. "Is your alarm-" The alarm on the clock started sounding. "Never mind."

Demoonica turned off the alarm and scooted out of bed. 'Okay,' she thought to herself, 'where am I?' She stood up and realized she couldn't have even been her saddly short height of five-foot tall. She lifted her hands, yep, tiny delicate and smooth. Not her hands in quite a great many years. She needed a mirror. Once she found it, well it wasn't much of a shock not to recognize the face looking back at her. The hair was lighter, about a mid-brown color and her eyes were blue. Augh, what was this kid doing to her hair before now? She looked like Sailor Moon. Well... really... size wise, she looked like she had UFO's on her head.

Demoonica sighed. There was a knock at the door. "Demi? Are you up, you'll be late to meet your partner."

"Uh, almost! I can't decide what to wear!" Demoonica said as she looked around frantically. Gah, what was she doing here? Why wasn't she in the afterlife Yami swore existed? Where was here?

"Really." The door opened and a brown haired woman shook her head at 'Demi'. "You picked out at least five different outfits last night and spent eight hours picking between them... and you still didn't choose?"

"Eh..." Demooncia giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her head, a habbit she'd picked up over the years from her closest friends.

The woman sighed. "I knew this would happen. Here," she pulled an outfit off the dresser top, "I put together one of your favorite outfits."

"Oh? Thank you... uh..."

"Demi, are you alright? You look pale... we could put off becoming a trainer for another year. Twelve is too young these days to be heading out in the world. And after what you have already been through." The woman paused. "Oh, but we found you a partner. It's so difficult to set those up, we did just move here..."

"I'm fine!" Demoonica insisted and grabbed the clothes from the woman. "I'll, uh, just change and be down quickly." She pushed the woman out the door and breathed a sigh of relief when it was closed once more. "Ra, what have I gotten into now?" She asked.

She dressed quickly, and stared at her reflection in the mirror... This was the girl's favorite outfit? What was she? Nine?

The hat fell to the floor and Demoonica grabbed the brush. Down came the rediculusly oversized dumpling shaped hair buns and she gave it a thurough brushing. Then she put them back up... "Soon as I'm out of this house these things are going the way of the DoDo Bird." She grumbled.

She rushed down the stairs, wow it had been a few years last time she moved around this well. But that came with being 'old' so she couldn't say anything bad about it. Do you know how many people don't make it to being considered old? Soon as she made it to the bottom she was stopped by the same woman, likely the girl's mother, her hair style sure seemed to match.

"Demi, I made you a packed lunch. Here is your backpack, all ready just like I promissed." The woman held out the items.

"Thanks." Demoonica took the offered items.

"Be careful, your partner should be waiting for you near the lookout."

Demoonica found herself standing on the street. Had she just been kicked out of her own home with a bag lunch and a satchel? She'd not even been offered breakfast! What kind of parent did that woman think she was?! She spun around on the spot, but the door was already closed. She stood there a moment glareing at the door. Who in their right mind even let a twelve year old start their training carrier? With a sigh she moved away, heading randomly into the town. She caught a sign declaring the place to be 'Aspertia City' but she didn't recognise the name. Where on the planet had she ended up? It was obviously a trainer town. She needed to find a Center. She wondered around the city ending up near the water instead of the building she'd hoped to find. She looked at her reflection in the calm water. Auh, her hair! Quickly she pulled her long brown hair out of the rediculous style.

"Heh."

Demoonica jumped and loooked around to see a young teenaged boy. This was not odd, she'd likely drawn several people's attention throughout the morning. What did surprise her was he was nearly an identical copy of her daughter Damia's oldest son. "Kei-"

"Keiran." He held his hand out to her a bit stiffly. "And considering you know my name, I guess that meens you are the girl my parents set up a partnership with." He frowned when Demoonica didn't shake his hand. He let it drop to the side. "Demi, right?" He asked, now sounding unsure.

"Ah... actually, Demoonica." She said holding up her index finger.

"Eh, Demi nickname is fine." He shook his head. "When you didn't show up, the assistant made me go looking for you. Why are you all the way over here? Don't tell me you got lost in this small a town?"

"Sort of."

"Great, you don't look like you'll be a strong partner anyway. Cute, but not strong." He turned and walked away. "Keep up, we are way behind now because of you. I don't have time for this."

Demoonica frowned and caught up to the boy. He may look like the Keiran she knew, but this boy acted nothing like him. "You are being quite rude, you know."

Keiran shrugged. "You shouldn't have been late."

They arrived at the lookout she was supose to have gone to that morning after much walking. It was on the northern edge of the town. I young blond woman, likely no older than eighteen was waiting for them. This turned out to be the 'assistant' Keiran had mentioned, Bianca. "Glad to see you are safe." She said shyly when the two of them arrived. "Here are the three Pokemon the professor sent. I know Kei already has a Pokemon, so you get choice."

Demoonica paused to take in all of the information. Seibutsu? Pokemon-Seibutsu at that. So 'both' partners, a human one and a Seibutsu one. What was going on here? Really? She didn't know much about Pokemon themselves, Damia had always been the beast-master type in the family. So without much thought she chose the Fire-type critter, if only because "fire deals lots of damage easily" as Raine like to say.

"Would you like to give it a name?"

"Nobaka." She said without pause. She wasn't sure they would even get the joke. Bianca sure didn't.

"Okay." Bianca said with a smile. "Here I set up your Dex and registered it all for you first thing!" She handed another Dex to Keiran. "And one for you, too." She rummaged around in her backpack. "Oh, and before I forget." She handed each of them 10 red and white balls. With that done, she left.

'Pokemon, and Pokeballs...' Demoonica had a bad feeling starting.

Soon after this, Keiran sugested they have a training battle, before they left town. Demoonica could see the plan. Get to know each other, get to know your Pokemon, and be near a healing center. He seemed rash, but there was some thought going on in there. She agreed.

She sent out the little Fire-type. It appeared in the same way she was use to her Bishounen appearing, so she began to feel more comfortable. Then Kairan sent out his Pokemon, it seemed to be a Grass-type. She pointed her Dex at it to collect it's data.

"Turtwig." The Dex anounced, and Demoonica simply turned the sound off. She could read it later.

Her Pokemon was a... what had it been called? Cyndaquil? Meh, something like that anyway. "Okay, Nobaka. Fire has the upper hand on Grass, so this should be easy."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nurce Joy looked at the scan of the Cyndaquil the girl had brought in... ouch, that looked painful. She handed it over to her Chancy and then looked at the scan for the Turtwig the boy had reluctantly also handed over...

"I can't belive my fire lost to your grass."

Keiran glared at her. "What did you think would happen? All you did was stand there, you didn't even give your Pokemon any direct orders!"

Demoonica looked away, the boy was right. She'd spent her life working with partners that thought for themselves and didn't need direction. She would have to do better, for now. Just until she found out why she'd been shoved into the body of a random twelve-year-old girl. "Calm down, it was only a friendly anyway."

"Calm-" Keiran twitched.

"Here is your Turtwig." Nurce Joy interupted, not realizing she stopped the oncoming angry outburst. He took the Pokeball.

"It is a good fighter." Demoonica said calmly.

Keiran nodded. "I raised Gaia from the time she hatched from her egg."

Nobaka would take a little while longer to heal, so the two of them settled down in the expansive Pokecenter. Demoonica pulled out the packed lunch her 'mother' had given her, while Keiran ordered from the free Center menu for himself and his Turtwig. It wasn't the best food Demoonica had eaten, it was better than her own cooking though. Eh, kid had better be able to cook, she still wasn't anything more than passable as a cook. The time passed quietly.

Finally Joy came over with Demoonica's Pokeball. "Your Cyndaquil is fully healed now."

Demoonica took the ball and released the little fire type. "Quil!" It huffed at her looking quite upset. Demoonica though just reached out, even as it flared the fire on its back, and patted it on the head.

"It's okay. I know I did bad." She didn't seem to pay the fire any notice.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Keiran asked.

"Hm?" Demoonica looked up from the slowly calming Cyndaquil. "Oh, this little flame isn't bad."

Nobaka humphed again. "QUIIIIL!"

Demoonica chuckled. "No not even when it's ritous anger fire, Nobaka." She told the little Pokemon. Then she pulled out the Pokemon Center menu and called out an order for a berry blend for Nobaka.

It was near dusk when Demoonica and Keiran headed to the north exit of Aspertia City. They were stopped by a small girl, once again Demoonica could see the resemblance to another girl she knew in her last life. The little girl marched up to Keiran. "Mama said you forgot the map." She said, a small frown on her face. She held out the electronic map case. The girls eyes moved to Demoonica for a moment and the red-violet color shone in the evening light. Her eyes rounded for a second. Then she took off running down the street.

"Sheesh." Keiran grumbled and shoved the map into his pack. "We'll never get anywhere at this rate."

Demoonica looked at him. "Is there a time limit on where we are going?"

Keiran blinked at her. "Well... no... but we've got to get moving!" He crossed his arms defiantly.

Demoonica shook her head. "If we don't have to be there at any time, then we have as much time as we want. We'll get there when we are ment to get there. Rushing will only get us worn out." She adjusted her own backpack. "But okay."

They left Aspertia City.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Note on Demoonica's looks, she is the female player-character for Black2/White2 in case anyone is confused. Keiran is the Hugh of this world.

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

LDD: Thank you to my reviewers!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pocket Monster Black and White Life

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 2 : Route 19 - Aspertia City

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Gah! Wait, I did forget!" Bianca called as she rushed out of the gate. Demoonica and Keiran turned towards the older teen. "Xtransceiver-", she panted, "Glad I caught up to you." Confused, both stood still while Bianca caught her breath. Finally she stood upright. "I was supose to give these to you also." She held out what looked like bulky 1980's underwater-watches. "Sorry, I'm not a good assistant for the professor."

Keiran humphed and took the Xtransceiver, putting it on. Slowly Demoonica did the same. "Call us when you get back into town so we can test them." Keiran turned and walked away. Demoonica gave Bianca a sad apoligetic look, then turned with a wave and followed him out onto the dusky route.

"Have you never been taught how to be nice?" She asked.

Keiran shrugged. "Let's just get through here to Floccesy Town."

Demoonica stopped walking. "If we can't see the town from here, there is no way we can reach it before dark."

Keiran stopped. "You're so bossy."

Demoonica ignored him and called out her Cyndaquil. "Matter of point of view, I consider myself an Alpha type personality. A leader. I've grown use to not following."

"What are you doing now?"

"Well obviously, I'm-"

"Glurrr." Came a Growl from the tall grass.

"That." Demoonica said with a roll of her eyes. "Really, couldn't you hear it sneeking up towards us?"

Keiran shook his head and the wild Purloin jumped out of the grass with another Growl towards Demoonica and Nobaka. Demoonica flipped open her Dex and as the Purloin attacked she called out to her Cyndaquil. "Nobaka, Tackle!"

The fight didn't last long and when the Purloin was staggering Demoonica tossed a Pokeball at it with a practised ease that Keiran had never seen. The Pokeball connected and with a dramatic shake while still in the air the Pokeball fell to the ground, Purloin caught within.

"Destiny catch." Keiran murmered softly, but Demoonica heard it.

She wondered what it ment, but was too occupied with the Dex registering her catch. She named the Purloin, then walked over and collected the Pokeball, releasing the Purloin from within. She petted the Purloin. "Hello Chrono." She said softly to the purple furred kitten Pokemon. He purred back at her. "What's a destiny catch?" She asked Keiran.

Keiran looked at her in a way that made her think she should have known this information. He sighed and spoke. "A destiny catch happens when the feelings of the trainer reach the Pokemon they are trying to capture, understanding the trainers feelings the Pokemon accepts being caught without fighting the Pokeball." He paused. "It happens rarely, but I'd never witnessed it before."

Demoonica smiled. "Chrono felt that I truely wished to befriend him." Chrono nodded then sunk to his belly on the ground, worn out by the battle. Keiran didn't have anything to say to that.

It was now nearly dark. Demoonica headed to the edge of the forest and began collecting wood for a fire. They didn't have a tent, as far as she knew, so they'd be camping under the open sky. Well at least the woods would offer some cover, better than being out in the middle of the field anyway. She didn't tell Keiran anything, instead setting everything up herself in such a way that it seemed like she'd spent her life camping. By the time it was fully dark the camp was clear and the fire was burning brightly. She had found no fishing equipment, so even though she could see the fish when she gathered water she had no way to catch them. She felt sorely underpacked and undersupplied.

At that moment their Xtransceivers started beeping. Keiran answered first, Demoonica watching how the item worked. On the screen was a video chat with Bianca, Keiran, and herself, with space left for a fourth caller.

"Is it working?" Bianca asked worriedly.

"It's fine." Keiran clicked out of the chat.

Demoonica looked at Bianca on screen. "Sorry about him."

"It's... okay. I'm use to being brushed off." Bianca replied sadly. "I tried to become a trainer two years ago, but my father dragged me back home, that left my partner alone and ended up making him have to return home too. He moved here to Aspertia after that. I think I'll head back home soon, I can't face him after that. Not yet, not until I can make it right." She paused. "I thought, maybe I could say sorry to him if I came all the way here on the errand for the proffessor... but..." The screen went blank.

'She hung up.' Demoonica thought. 'She's so sad... everyone I've met around here seems sad.'

"Are you done yet?"

Demoonica looked over at Keiran. "Yeah, Bianca just needed to say something."

Keiran humphed. "Whatever."

"I hate that word 'whatever', it's such a lazy way to respond."

"... and let me guess, rude, too?" Keiran asked mockingly.

Demoonica frowned. "Actually, yes."

Dinner was not very filling, the night was cold and the next morning was damp. Demoonica shivered in the thin clothing as she tried in vain to get the campfire to spring back to life. It wasn't working. Breakfast was a cold ordeal. She wasn't the only one discusted with the turn in the weather. Keiran was in a more dour mood than the day before.

Finally Demoonica was fed up with the cold, damp and overcast morning. "Let's go back to town, the Pokemon Center offers free room and board to trainers, right?"

Keiran looked at her from under his limp spiky hair. "Yeah."

She poured water over the fire's embers, though she thought it likely that they would go out soon on thier own. There wasn't anything really to pack, so within moments they were trecking across the field to the gate leading into Aspertia City. The ground had turned squishy, water on the grass soaking their clothes as they walked.

This time when Demoonica stopped suddenly, Kei didn't ask her why. She had the Pokeball out and was moving to face the wild newcomer before he actually had the time to realize she was again moving. "Go, Chrono!" She called and the Dark-type Pokemon appeared infront of it's opponent, a Patrat. "Use Scratch!"

This battle passed a little more slowly than the first and Demoonica needed to switch out Chrono for Nobaka about halfway through. Another Tackle attack from Nobaka sent the Patrat to the ground where it didn't make a move to get back up quickly. Demoonica grabbed an empty Pokeball and tossed it at the Patrat, it was good aim. The Patrat was pulled into the Pokeball and it fell to the ground shaking. The release button blinked red a few times before the capture sounded.

Keiran stood watch, stunned, as Demoonica named the Patrat and added the Pokeball to her belt. "That's two Pokemon captures in, like, twelve hours."

Demoonica shrugged. "Pokemon are all around us, I'm just bothering with the ones who are challanging us. Those are the worthwhile fighters."

Off balance by his partners' reply Keiran could only follow her when she started back towards the gate again. This time they were not interupted by any more wild Pokemon and after getting inside the gate building it was a great relief to be out of the light drizzle of rain that had started. They only enjoyed a few minutes of being dry before Demoonica headed out the city side exit.

When Demoonica and Keiran entered the Pokemon center for the second time in as many days, Demoonica was almost certain she saw Joy's smile become a little less real. She admitted their first meeting hadn't been the best. With her own slightly forced smile, Demoonica placed the three Pokeballs down on the counter and watched as Joy's look became confused. It was her job though and Joy picked up the three Pokeballs and sat them on the examination machine. First the stats for the Cyndaquil came up, Joy was glad to see the little fire Pokemon was not suffering from the same harsh treatment as the day before. Then a Purloin's stats filled the screen, well this one had been battling quite hard. Then the data for a Patrat, oh my, this one was very weak right now. Joy called over Chancy, Demoonica pulled out her Dex and scanned the pink Pokemon for it's data.

As Joy asked Keiran if his Turtwig needed to be seen Demoonica exited the Pokemon Center. She knew how long it had taken to heal Nobaka the day before, now with the staff focusing on healing three Pokemon she had time to shop. The Pokemon Center had a few shops that sold trainer supplys, but they hadn't had very much stock that they were willing to sell to a newbie trainer. Plus they didn't keep in stock what she wanted anyway.

It took a little while, but finally Demoonica found a store not dedicated soley to Pokemon or Pokemon Trainers. She entered the camping and sporting goods store. It was early morning and it was quite quiet inside. She checked the credit card like Trainer Card that was stored in a slot on her PokeDex, it said she had 2,000 Pokae. (I'm spelling it phonically.) She had no clue what that would translate into the common credit's she was use to, but considering it was the bank account of a twelve-year-old, she suspected it wasn't as much as it looked to be. After checking the prices on a few items in the store she confermed this.

"Okay, translate it into credits, then into United States Dollar value... I have about $20 in my account." She said to herself. Well at least she wouldn't have to run it through credits first, the exchange rate between Pokae to USD would give her a good estimate with just simply counting the digits. She left the store without buying anything, but she had wrote down a list of basic equipment (and the prices) that she wanted.

Demoonica returned to the Pokemon Center to find Keiran in the food court, feeding his Turtwing and her Cyndaquil. She figured her Purlion and Patrat were still in the hospital part of the Center being healed. As she ordered something to eat Demoonica wondered just how the Pokemon Centeres were funded. Anyone with a Pokemon Training License if they needed it got free food, a place to sleep, and healing for their Pokemon. It was a god-send to her wallet, but the amount of money being spent by Centers had to be coming from somewhere.

She asked Keiran if he knew, but he was no help. He went as far to say she thought too much. Of course, she felt that he didn't think enough. Joy brought Demoonica her remaining two Pokemon, and once they'd also been fed Demoonica sugested to Keiran they have another friendly battle.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's Pokemon Team

Cyndaquil (Nobaka)

Level 5

Attacks: Tackle, Leer

Purloin (Chrono)

Level 3

Attacks: Scratch, Growl

Patrat (Hunter)

Level 4

Attacks: Tackle, Leer

Keiran's Pokemon Team

Turtwig (Gaia)

Level 6

Attacks: Tackle, Withdrawl

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

LDD: Thank you to my reviewers!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pocket Monster Black and White Life

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 3 : Aspertia City - Route 19

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Keiran lead her to the lookout again, it was looked down upon to battle in the middle of the city's street unless under events that couldn't be helped. He mentioned hearing about a swarm of Veniped in a city once. Once to the lookout he called out Gaia his Turtwig and Demoonica called out her Patrat, whom she had named Hunter.

Keiran, like the day before was an agresive battler, calling out a Tackle attack. Demoonica directed her Patrat to stand it's ground and for it to use Leer, effectively taking damage to lower the Turtwing's Defense. She called Patrat back and sent out her Perloin, Chrono. It was a 'friendly' as she'd put it type of battle and wondering just what she was doing Keiran almost let his chance at a free hit pass. He called for another Tackle attack, it was the only damaging move his Turtwig knew. The Perloin took the hit. When the next round of commands came around, he pressed on in his attack. Like before Demoonica didn't have her Pokemon dodge and ordered a Growl attack, this lowered Turtwig's Attack just before it hit and Purloin wasn't knocked out. However Demoonica did switch out to Cyndaquil. Keiran had figured out what she was doing, lowering his stats so when she brought out her last Pokemon the level difference would be negated. He could use Turtwig's Withdrawl to change that, but then Cyndaquil also knew Leer or could get in a 'free' attack. He desided to press the attack, as did Demoonica. The stat reduction was more a problem than he first thought and it was over in just two more rounds, he'd lost.

He called back his Turtwing with a 'Gaia, you held out well.' while Demoonica picked up her Cyndaquil and hugged it, again ignoring the surprised burst of flame the Pokemon produced. "That will work on weak trainers, but don't expect most of them to sit around and let you lower stats like that and not press the advantage to attack you."

"You were pressing that advantage." Demoonica pointed out.

"Yeah, but all three of your Pokemon got dealt heavey damage, if I had another Pokemon in my party, you'd not be able to use stat lowering a second time and I would have taken you out without much fight."

Demoonica nodded. "Yes, but I knew I was dealing with a three on one fight. Besides, it was a friendly match with you to just get some experiance." She held up her Pokedex, showing the stats of her three Pokemon. "Divided up, no one gets a level, but it put Chrono at about half way."

Back at the Pokemon Center Joy was not exactly happy to see the two trainers walk in and head twoards her healing counter. This time however, the boy's Turtwig needed the most healing, while the girl's three Pokemon were simply beat up. She forced a smile on her face and asked them to wait. Demoonica was already getting bored of the battle-heal-battle-heal cycle that came with such a low leveled team. Training against Keiran would become difficult, now that he knew her plans.

"Where are all the other trainers?" She asked, while they sat around waiting.

"In town? At the Gym. Out on Route 19? Who knows, likely just trying to get to Floccesy Town as quickly as possable."

"Why, what's there?"

"Nothing really, but it's between here and Route 20, where the Pokemon selection is better."

The young, but more experianced trainers at the Gym turned Demoonica and Keiran away from the actual Gym part of the small trainers school. The Gym Leader was out and they didn't know when he'd be back. With no other chioce, they headed back out onto Route 19. Demoonica switched back and forth between map and PokeDex, studying the route. She set up camp where the woods and water met, near a sign that could be seen from a good distance away.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Keiran shouted as Demoonica waded into the water, bringing only her Pokeballs.

"Fishing." She said as she moved her hands through the water, wadeing into the deeper part.

"You don't have a Pokemon with Surf! Get out of there!"

"It's hardly moving and it can't be more than thirty feet to the other side, why are you so worried?"

"You'll get attacked!"

"Well, yeah-woh!" Demoonica suddenly dropped down into deeper water. She came up sputtering. "Heh, I stepped in a hole."

"You are going to get yourself eaten by Carvana!"

"Carvana? Are they one of the Pokemon found in this waterway?"

"I, well-", Keiran didn't actually know. He dropped to the ground at the edge of the water. Out of habbit he brought his Turtwig out of it's ball, he held it on his lap as he watched Demoonica cross the water. "I don't know." How could she just jump into a waterway like that? Not knowing what could be in there?

Demoonica pulled herself out the other side and stood up in triumph, well okay so it wasn't really that big a deal. Still she was over here now. And she hadn't been eaten by a wild Pokemon. "I'm going to scrounge around over here, I think I can see something sticking out from under that shrub."

Keiran didn't know what to think of his new partner anymore. She seemed to made of tougher stuff than your average twelve-year-old girl, trainer or not. He sat quietly on the Route-side shore, while Demi spent the dwindling light of evening searching the far side. He didn't make a fuss when she splashed her way back into the water and made her way over to him. He wasn't about to yell at her for comeing back to the proper side of the route.

She dumpped a wet bag out beside him, shaking it's contents into the ground. "Well it's obvious people have been over there... or people get mad a lot and toss junk around." She picked up a bottle, covered in at least several seasons worth of dirt, and shook it. "Do Potions go bad?"

Keiran shook his head, not that he'd heard of. "Wait, do you know what you found!" He said as he grabbed up a hand sized clear, light blue stone.

"A pretty stone, but I figured it's more than that, it looks too odd not to be of value."

"It's a Water Stone, it can evolve some kinds of Pokemon. These things cost a lot and can be hard to find." He gazed over to the far shore."And you found it over there, this close to our hometown..." He didn't know what to say, what could he say?

"Not bad, huh?" Demoonica asked. "And here you thought I'd be eaten-" She stopped mid sentance. Kei stopped himself from asking, because she'd held up a hand for him to be quiet. After a moment she lowered her hand. "That's... odd. I was sure I heard something." She shook her head. "Anyway, also found this oddly designed ball." She held up a dirt covered ball, it's top was green and yellow striped. Keiran nodded. Okay, he'd admit it, going across the waterway had been a profitable idea.

The next morning Keiran woke to find Demoonica already awake and studying their map. "What are you doing?" He aske as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"The routes are so very... direct." She mumbled. Then she looked up at him. "What I mean is they are made to send people directly from one town to the next. It's just... a world doesn't work that way, it spraws out in all directions!"

"It's dangerous to go too far off the paths, the further you get away from the path the stronger the pokemon become. The weak ones stay near the travled routes because the danger of getting caught by people is better than getting eaten by a much stronger Pokemon."

The tall grass near the waters edge russled. Demoonica watched it instead of responding to Keiran. Keiran too watched, learning that his partner seemed to have some wierd understanding with nature going on. A Poliwag came rolling out of the grass, followed by another that was nearly bouncing towards it. A fight? Wait, no... they were playing? Keiran watched as the pair of Poliwag tumbled and bounced around each other playfully. Out of the corner of his eye he saw more movement, Demoonica was reaching for a Pokeball. Was she really?

Keiran almost missed it, but somehow he understood the small tilt of the girls head towards the Poliwag. So much was said in that small movement. It said 'There's two of them, follow my lead.' or he thought that was what she was meaning. The Poliwag were still paying them no attention, so he reached for his Turtwig's ball. Another small movement, what... no? He noticed Demoonica thumb the button on the Pokeball in her hand, wait that was an empty ball.. did she really mean to just toss a ball at one?!

'Follow her lead', Kieran told himself and pulled out an empty Pokeball. The moment the two Poliwag were slightly further apart Demoonica tossed the Pokeball in her hand at the one nearest to her. It had tilted back and shot a thin stream of water up into the air. Aim true, the ball connected with the small water-type. Keiran's throw was shakey, but the other Poliwag had been surprised by its playmate suddenly being hit with a Pokeball that it had stopped still right where it was standing. His Pokeball connected, too.

The pair of red and white Pokeballs sat shaking on the ground, wobbling dangerously back and forth as the capture buttons blinked red. The ball Demoonica had thrown sounded first, suddenly still on the ground. Kieran cound feel his heart nearly burst when the ball he'd thrown did the same.

Demoonica let out a held breath. "For a moment there I was afraid you didn't see what I was planning."

"That is what worried you?! What about the fact that we were nearly attacked by Pokemon that shouldn't be wondering this close to the main path on this route?!"

The girl shook her head. "Check the Dex." With that she picked up both Pokeballs, handing Keiran his. She turned to face the waters edge, again deep in thought as she brought out her own Pokedex.

It was obvious that she wasn't going to tell him any more, so Keiran pulled out his Dex and flipped it open. He registered the Poliwag, then he noticed it. "They are on level one."

"Bingo!" His partner nearly chirped. "They are babies. There are egg shells all over the other side of the waterway, I noticed them yesterday."

"But how did you know these one were babies?"

Demoonica looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "The Dex says Poliwag are not very good walking on land, but these ones were really shakey on thier feet, plus just how they were playing screamed 'very young' to me."

"So a hunch?"

She crossed her arms. "An educated guess. Now, let's pack up camp and get some training in."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's Pokemon Team

Cyndaquil (Nobaka)

Level 5

Attacks: Tackle, Leer

Purloin (Chrono)

Level 3

Attacks: Scratch, Growl

Patrat (Hunter)

Level 4

Attacks: Tackle, Leer

Poliwag (Bon)

Level 1

Attacks: Water Sport

Keiran's Pokemon Team

Turtwig (Gaia)

Level 6

Attacks: Tackle, Withdrawl

Poliwag (Tono)

Level 1

Attacks: Water Sport

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

LDD: Thank you to my reviewers!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pocket Monster Black and White Life

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 4 : Aspertia City - Route 19

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kieran spent the next week in disbelief as Demoonica adamantly refused to head to Floccesy Town. Instead they stayed in Route 19, mainly near Aspertia City. What did they do? Train. They battled wild Pokemon mostly, but also the few pairs of other new trainers that passed through Route 19 on their way to Floccesy Town. They returned to the Pokecenter regularly, for meals, his partner insisted. She had also put herself in charge of their money, not that he minded, he had never seen anyone be able to cut so many corners and take advantage of so many deals as she did. Their equipment evolved, first with a well built tent and sleeping bags, then with frame packs.

At first he was embarased to be seen day and day again returning to town and the Pokecenter, or even horrifed when they bumped into his mother on the street. His mother had been very confused as to why her son was still in his home town, but after watching Demoonica tear her way through the market district she'd became very ammused. He still didn't understand why. Now he was use to walking around town, following in his partners wake. He noticed she never bothered going to the stores aimed at Pokemon trainers.

Just like their equipment got better, so did their Pokemon get stronger. Battles that took far too much time and energy at the start of the week were now becoming fairly simple to win. Trainers still kept them on their toes. That too though was starting to swing in their favor quicker, as they learned to work with each other. It was quite an advantage over trainers who had just started. He'd even been able to catch a Purrloin as a gift to his younger siblings, after they'd seen Chrono. He wasn't sure how much Pokae they had earned or spent, but he did feel much more at ease about this jurney than he had on day one.

Demoonica sat a cold water down infront of Keiran with a 'plink' sound. "So I finally got the sales person at the Pokemart to tell me why they wont sell me better equipment. I'm both impressed and still annoyed."

"So, what is the reason?" He asked, though he knew she would tell him anyway, probably devolve into a rant.

"Each badge you have shows how much effort you've spent training, so they said. Pretty much they think because you've been a trainer longer, you have more money and have a better grip on how to spend said money. So no newbies coming in to buy fiftey Max Revives when he owns one Pokemon. I see the reasoning behind it, but it's a store that's telling people what they can and can not buy. Not because you can't afford it, but because they feel they know better than you what you could possable need 'at your level' of experiance!"

Yep, rant. Keiran gave himself a point mentally. "So badge?" He asked in a nutral tone.

Demoonica's eyes narrowed. "Fine, badges."

"So, we are going to Floccesy Town?"

She nodded. "I guess we would need to soon enough. But first, it's time to take on the gym. Plus I haven't seen any new Pokemon on Route 19 besides Basculin. I can't fish one up because no place sells Fishing Rods and unlike Poliwag they wont wonder up on land."

"And trying to catch one by hand-"

"You promissed you'd never mention that!"

Keiran shut his mouth.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Keiran sat on the bench looking at the badge nessled in his badge case. The battle against the Aspertia City Gym Leader Cheren had not been nearly as difficult as he thought it would be, he'd even gotten through the two younger trainers fairly well too. Then he'd watched as they switched teams (with two challangers being the norm, Gyms always had a fully healed second team for each gym trainer ready) to face off against Demoonica. Seeing Cheren use a higher leveled team (with an third Pookemon too) against her had been more than he could really absorb for one day.

Right now Demoonica was speaking with Cheren, most likely getting her own first badge. Laughter filled the area making Keiran look up. Demoonica was laughing, while Cheren stood there with a bright blush appearing on his face. Then she was waveing goodbye and heading towards him.

"What did you say to him? He looked like he was about to start sputtering." Keiran asked as they left the building.

"I called him cute." Demoonica replied with a shrug.

Keiran stopped still. "He's like six years older than us!"

"And age effects a person's looks in this case how?"

"It just not done!" He placed his hands on Demoonica's shoulders. "Look, I've realized you must have lived in a very sheltered town before moving here... and things might have worked differently. But... Cheren was Bianca's partner when they started out on their jurney."

Demoonica staired at him. "Yeah, I'm following."

"I don't think you are."

"Well, it's hard to when you aren't saying much."

"I shouldn't have to!"

"Well, what is it, are the two of them in some sort of long distance relationship or something?"

"Bianca told you about what happened two years ago, right?"

Demoonica nodded. "Yeah she got dragged home shortly after she became a trainer."

Keiran nodded back. "I heard the same from the adults when Cheren moved here two years ago. Without a partner he was unable to continue on a jurney. Cheren returned to his hometown as a disgrace. He was so humiliated and angrey that he moved all the way out here from Nuvema Town. Look a partnership is a very important thing, it's a trial by fire test of compatability that isn't just about becoming a strong trainer, but also the foundation of what will hopefully become a lasting relationship between the two people who travled together. Telling Cheren he's cute was a mean thing to do. You have a partner and he's got the shameful position of Gym Leader."

"What's so shamefull about that?"

He took her by the shoulders. "He's stuck here Demi! He is a test that every pair of trainers passing through is required to battle. He sees strong bonds being formed and is reminded of how he lost that chance. He-"

*SMACK!*

Keiran stood there, stunned. Then it sunk in as the red handprint bloomed on his cheek. Across from him Demoonica was fuming, he'd never seen her get upset, she was almost always calm. "That's horrable!" She yelled at him. "That's a horrable thing to say about someone! And to do to some one!" She tried to shrugg his hands off her shoudlers. "Let me go Kei! I'm marching-"

A second pair of hands placed over Keiran's stilled her. Demoonica paused to look back at the person behind her. Cheren was looking back at her with an unreadable look on his face. "Thank you for your anger in my defence," the look became more pained, "but it isn't as bad as your partner makes it sound."

"Then why do you look so hurt?" Demoonica asked and Keiran was shocked at how quickly she had calmed.

Cheren's hands dropped from her shoulders. "It's just-"

"Everyone here always seems sad." She stepped back until Keiran's hand also fell from her shoulders and continued, her focus returning. "Cheren, Bianca... sure we know they have some sad events in their lives, but it's everyone Kei... everyone. It shouldn't be like that."

"Everyone is afraid." Cheren spoke up. "There is almost no place that hasn't fell into fear over one criminal organization or another and no one was able to stand up to any of them. Locally, here in Unova, it's mostly Team Plasma. It's dangerous to go on a Pokemon jurney alone, so new trainers started being paired up. In a short time parents started making sure the teams were boy/girl, what better way to test childhood sweethearts... and so it went."

Demoonica blanched. "And it evolved into something messed up." Cheren and Keiran stared at her. "There's no shame in being forced to stop your jurney Cheren, there would have been no shame even had you failed to become a good trainer. But you ARE a good trainer and you shouldn't be stuck here minding a Gym like the local pariah." She took a deap breath and drew herself to her full hight, the top of her head didn't even make it to Cheren's shoulder, and finished with, "So that is why I'm inviting you along with us, isn't three trainers safer than two?"

Cheren looked down into the blue eyes of the small girl before him. He saw something he hadn't looked for in a long time. Hope. "That isn't-"

"I don't care if it isn't done!" Demoonoica shook her head. "It's what you want, I can see it!"

Cheren slumped. "You're right. I'm sick of living like this... but-"

"What will people think?" Demoonica smiled. "I don't care, let them think what they want! I'll tell your parents I've started a harem!" She started laughing as both boys sputtered. "Well that IS what you have been saying right? They are sending out boy/girl pairs as match-making attempts on a Pokemon trial. Right?"

Slowly Keiran nodded. "Yeah, but no one just says it outright."

Demoonica humphed. "When have I not just said what I want?"

"You've got me there." He looked at Cheren and shrugged.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Route 19

Cheron adusted the straps of his backpack in discomfort, not from the straps themselves, but because he was going against years of a single way of thinking. The wrong way of thinking was Demoonica's opinion.

"Breath." Demoonica said from beside him.

"I'm running away from home with a couple of kids. I can't just breath."

"You're eighteen, you can't be considered a runaway."

"Stop useing logic on me. You are the most unlogical part of my life right now, you aren't allowed to use logic."

Keiran crossed his arms. "This it the tip of the iceburg, you have no idea what I've been through after meeting her."

"Then lets get going to Floccesy Town!" Demoonica chirped, ignoring both males.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's Pokemon Team

Cyndaquil (Nobaka)

Level 10

Attacks: Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen, Ember

Purrloin (Chrono)

Level 8

Attacks: Scratch, Growl, Assist

Patrat (Hunter)

Level 8

Attacks: Tackle, Leer, Bite, Bide

Poliwag (Bon)

Level 8

Attacks: Water Sport, Bubble, Hypnosis

Keiran's Pokemon Team

Turtwig (Gaia)

Level 14

Attacks: Tackle, Withdrawl, Absorb, Razor Leaf

Poliwag (Tono)

Level 10

Attacks: Water Sport, Bubble, Hypnosis

Cheren's Pokemon Team

Skitty (Eneko)

Level 5

Attacks: Fake Out, Grow, Tail Whip, Tackle

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


End file.
